Liz Polanski
Name: Liz Polanski Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mathematics, softball, capture the flag Appearance: Liz stands at 5’1’’ and weighs 100 pounds even. Her hair is cut short, dyed black, and brushed choppy, and she has three holes in one ear, two holes in the other, and a place in her nose for a stud. Her eyes are dark brown and she her dark hair stands in contrast to her fair skin, which occasionally has a few blemishes near her hairline. She appears to be painfully thin, she is a slight girl for certain. She has a fast metabolism that makes it difficult to put on weight. In dress, she favors black sweatshirts, discomfiting goth gear, and pockets. At the time of abduction she was wearing a pocketed, pleated miniskirt, ripped fishnet tights, banged-up black combat boots (they're a size seven, she's a size six; she stuffs them with old socks to make up the extra room), a black, metal-zipper sweatshirt and a black t-shirt that says "Who the hell do you think I am?" in white text. Biography: Liz never knew her father because he left her mother as soon as he learned she was pregnant. Her mother, already prone to depression, did not react well and does not cope well with Liz as a reminder of the failed relationship. Her mother works bad jobs at long hours and comes home late and tired. She currently holds a day job as a waitress and a night job cleaning an office. Though she wants to take care of her daughter, she can’t help but feel resentful towards Liz both for adding to the economic stress of the small family and for feeling as though it was her birth that drove away the man she cared for. Liz puts on an outer appearance of indifference to her mother, feeling her by her resentment. Her mother is without a college degree and works low end jobs, putting the family in a low income bracket and they rely on welfare checks to scrape by. Due to the fact that her mother works long hours and even when she’s home she tends to not pay much mind to Liz, Liz has grown up independent, learning to cook for herself, shop at the small market across the street and patch up clothes as she’s gotten older. The abandonment by Liz's father and the coldness of her mother has rooted deep in Liz the start of her antisocial tendencies, learning early on from her parents that she is the only person she can trust or rely on. Morally, socially and stylistically, Liz Polanski keeps to a drum of her own. She doesn't seem to deal in anything resembling traditional morality--she smokes Camels, a habit picked up when she was 14 in a misguided attempt to have something, if anything in common with her mother, and has a reputation for promiscuity—but has strong principals regarding justice and respect. She has been known to do things like protest the destruction of a tree with a nest of owls in it and will stand up against bullies and rude people when the mood strikes her. Outside of such incidences, she is antisocial. She shows no interest in socializing with people her age and does not relate to them because of the fact that she’s in such a different position than her class mates, not being as well off and having to take on more adult responsibilities at a young age. Because of her withdrawn nature she was picked on in middle school which has lead to her becoming rather prickly and makes no attempt to make herself be liked by her school mates. Liz chooses not to not to engage with people because she would rather reject them before they get the chance to reject her, but in part she honestly doesn't know how to socialize very well. As an only child who spent most of her time alone and was forced to use her leisure time to take care of herself she never properly learned how to deal with other people her age. The result is a girl who seems standoffish and even when she tries to deal with others, comes off as supremely awkward. She is largely left alone and Liz is content to listen in quietly to conversations, only speaking to reveal carefully chosen information. The only extended contact she has is with lonely boys who find her to be attractive under her dark make up and piercings. In elementary school she was singled out for her grungy, beat up manner of dress, and because she was busy running her house, making her meals and doing her homework, that left very little time for her to socialize with children outside of school. She never fully learned how to let people in or make real friends. This attitude followed her into middle school and high school. Math saved her. It made sense to her and wasn’t confusing like interactions with classmates were. She finally had something that she enjoyed. Math was just sets of puzzles in her view that had solutions as long as certain rules were followed. Liz started to speak out more in class, offering answers whenever the class was questioned, but other students didn’t appreciate her over zealous nature in math class, taking her to be a show off. Liz went quiet once again and moved to the back of the classroom. Liz breezed through the assigned work, requesting the assignments for the next chapter and the next until it was clear she was bored by the current math class. Liz was bumped up to a move advanced AP class where the teacher was Mr. Kwong. He seemed thrilled to have Liz in his class. He didn’t care about the way she looked and was happy to have a student who was so willing to learn and be challenged. He advised her to socialize, but after years of shutting people out just to deal with her own home life and focus on studies, she had no idea how to go about interacting with her students on a peer level and felt embarrassed about not having enough money to do the things they did, like go out to dinner and see a movie after. The only people she much socializes with are the other older tenants of the apartment building she lives in, sometimes running errands for them. They don’t mind that she’s awkward and are too old to do much other than tell stories and Liz counts them somewhat as her friends. She'll talk occasionally but she is snarky. Being scornful, skeptical and sarcastic have become her defense mechanisms against people who she sees as judging her. Her small size and desire not to be noticed has also given her the inclination to be sneaky; and she’s a devil in any sufficiently large game of capture-the-flag which she also enjoys. Mr. Kwong told her that this isn't how her life was meant to be. He assured her that if she continued to keep her grades up that she could some day go to a good university and things like her home life and her awkward shyness would fall by the way side. The dream of a better place and a better life motivates her. Her one foray into the world of high-school socialization is her place on the high school softball team and her games of capture the flag at lunch. She discovered an aptitude for both during freshman year P.E. when each week was dedicated to a different sport. She happened to mention softball to Mr. Kwong in passing and he encouraged her to try out for the team. An excellent pitcher, she has become something of a team mascot, although the friendliness ends with the game. Team activities are off-limits; she doesn't have the money, though she has a part-time job at McDonalds to afford the uniform and team dues and bus fees for away games. Though deep down, she’s afraid to deal with them the other girls on the team and fail. The kids at the lunch games of capture the flag don't talk to her much once the game is over and the girls on the softball team are casual acquainted with her, which is as close as Liz lets anyone get before withdrawing due to her awkwardness and fear of rejection. The only person she really talks to at length is Mr. Kwong because he shows the rare quality of trusting that she's capable of great things, which is an uncommon thing for Liz to experience. Liz is independent and though she does have what others might, she has her own very tightly held pride in being able to make it on her own. Her family life has taught her early on to always expect the worst of people and she rejects them before they get a chance to reject her, though truly, she wishes she could be an average girl. Advantages: She’s sharp, pragmatic, adaptable, and untrusting. She is independent and doesn’t have close friends in class that she would be worried about protecting. A good pitching arm might also be an advantage and a fast sprinter. Disadvantages: A horrendously anti-social girl will have trouble making alliances. A diminutive stature might hamper her, a nicotine addiction might cripple her. She is rather prideful. Original Profile: Liz Polanski Designated Number: Female Student No. 17 --- Designated Weapon: GPS Conclusion: Hmm... this one may go places if she's as smart as she sounds, especially with a weapon that plays well to intelligence. Still, I don't think she'll amount to much in the long run. You can only get so far without some help. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Jennifer Steinman '''Collected Weapons: GPS (Assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads This is a list of threads that contain Liz, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: *Karmic Backlash Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Liz Polanski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Liz didn't really get a chance to impress me, to be honest. I wouldn't say that I felt bored reading her, but she failed to leave anything on me and I was more interested in the other characters in the scene. The death feels totally weird, with her suddenly throwing a trashcan lid at somebody just because they walked towards her and said hello. Honestly I don't really have much to say here. - Yugikun Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters